Ethereal Punishment
by RubinAmigo
Summary: "And do you know what happens to insolent, disobedient children?" Cas growled. "They get punished." Set right after 6x22. Godstiel/bottom!Dean, spanking, non-con. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is different from the other fics I've written so far, so PLEASE heed the warnings: Godstiel/bottom!Dean, spanking, non-con.**

**That being said, thanks to my beta CastielandMexx for helping me with a few details and without whom I might not have published this.**

* * *

><p>"Bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you!" Castiel told the three hunters, looking at them and expecting them to obey him, now that he had declared himself their new god.<p>

Sam and Bobby exchanged quick looks and then bowed down only minimally but enough to make Cas grin in satisfaction and Dean to look back and forth between the other two hunters in disbelief.

"My Lord Castiel," Sam started to say in a voice that was barely more than an embarrassed whisper but Cas cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand and then zapped him and Bobby away.

"Where did you send them?" Dean demanded, advancing on Cas who immediately stopped him with a look.

"They are at Bobby's," Cas replied, even though he didn't owe Dean an explanation.

"What about me?" Dean asked, starting to get afraid at his friend's behavior. He didn't understand Cas anymore. The ex-angel seemed ready to snap any moment.

"You haven't bowed to me," Cas simply stated, giving Dean a last chance to remedy that fact.

"And I won't. You are not my god. You are my friend who needs some serious help," Dean told him angrily. He flinched when Cas made a sudden movement though. For a second Dean had forgotten how dangerous Cas was at that moment but he couldn't pretend like everything was alright. He had to help his friend. He would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try.

"You defy me even when you have just witnessed what I can do? When you have seen proof that I am not a mere angel anymore? You are nothing but an insolent child, but you will learn and you will profess your love. I am your new god," Cas raged and Dean shrunk back against the cold white tile wall as Cas moved closer to him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"And do you know what happens to insolent, disobedient children?" Cas growled, his nose almost touching Dean's, his blue eyes blazing with cold fire. Dean just stared at him, feeling completely out of his depth now. He had no idea what this creature that Castiel had become would do and what answer would be the one to save his life. So he decided it'd be best to stay quiet and wait.

"They get punished," Cas very matter-of-factly answered his own question and before Dean knew what was happening he found himself bend over the metal stretcher in the middle of the cellar they were still in. He tried to lift his upper body only to be pushed back down again by a firm hand on his back.

But this time when he hit the metal he was no longer dressed and shuddered at the sudden cold against his skin. When he realized that he was in fact completely naked, it had taken a moment for him to process this, he started to really struggle.

"Cas, I get it. You're God. Now let me up and zap me to Bobby's," he pleaded trying to push himself up again. But the hand on his back was firm and suddenly his arms were pulled back and his wrists crossed behind his back. Cas wound his tie tightly around them securing Dean's hands at the small of his back.

"Cas…," he said weakly but the cold stare from the now strangely unfamiliar hard blue eyes made him shut up immediately.

Cas walked a few steps away from the stretcher and started to take off his trench coat and his suit jacket, folding them carefully and neatly stacking the clothes in a corner of the cellar before walking back over to Dean. As Dean watched this his heart started beating faster and faster with fear and anticipation. The situation seemed surreal but he didn't dare protest or move again.

Cas stopped very, very close to Dean, his crotch pressed against the side of Dean's thigh and as the angel or god or whatever he was now rubbed himself against Dean, the hunter squirmed away to escape the unwanted touch. Cas stopped him immediately but thankfully the rubbing stopped as well, though instead Cas laid a hand on Dean's naked ass, lightly letting it rest there for a moment. The hand felt warm against his cooling skin and the sensation would have been pleasant had Dean not been so worried about Castiel's next move.

"I won't be too hard on you. I just want you to know what will happen should you disobey again," Cas said as he lifted his hand up high and then slammed it down hard on Dean's ass. Dean let out an undignified yelp at that, though more from surprise and humiliation than from pain. He hadn't known what to expect when Cas had talked about punishment but certainly not this.

And then the slaps kept coming, getting continually harder but Dean gritted his teeth and made no other sound. He decided to take his 'punishment' as a man and later there'd be hell to pay for Cas. Though how that would work out, Dean didn't know yet.

Finally Cas stopped and Dean let out a small sigh of relief. The stinging pain in his ass had been getting uncomfortable and even though it was nothing he couldn't endure, he was glad that it was over. As Cas stroked a hand across his cheeks it felt cool against his now burning and probably bright red skin.

But when Dean made a move again to get up he was roughly shoved back down onto the stretcher, just like before the spanking had started. Now Cas kicked his feet apart as far as they would go and then went even further by putting one hand on either of his cheeks, pulling them apart. Dean started to struggle again. This was way out of bounds now and he felt more exposed than he ever had in his life. Even though his dick seemed to kind of enjoy this helpless situation he was in, giving a small twitch and starting to harden, no matter how much his brain said he despised the situation and now also the creature submitting him to it.

For a moment Cas just stood there looking down at Dean taking in the reddened skin with satisfaction and also noticing the hunter's growing arousal, which matched his own. He enjoyed the sight and the feel of the hot skin under his hands but eventually he let go and stepped around the stretcher to stand next to Dean's head.

He grabbed a fistful of hair and forced Dean's head up with it. When Dean started to say something Cas quickly shoved some fingers of his free hand into the hunter's mouth. This was so unexpected that at first Dean didn't react at all but then bit down on the offending fingers as hard as he could in protest.

This got punished by a painful pull at his hair and a look from Cas that was so threatening and infused with the glowing power of the millions of souls inside him that Dean immediately went slack, not wanting to find out what other punishment the former angel might have thought about already. Triumphantly Cas slowly started to move his fingers in and out between the red lips, his movements getting faster and faster until he was practically finger-fucking Dean's mouth.

When he stopped Dean let his head fall back down onto the stretcher, grateful for the chance to relax the muscles in his neck and shoulders which had started hurting from the forced position his head had been held in. He didn't notice Cas going back around the stretcher until he felt one hand back on his ass pulling the cheeks apart once again, the other hand trailing spit-slick fingers down to his hole.

Dean squirmed at the feeling and the knowledge of what Cas was apparently planning to do to him. "No, Cas. Please stop," he begged when he felt a finger pressing against his entrance, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

He clenched his ass muscles, trying to keep Cas out but to no avail. The slick finger slowly but surely entered him and there was nothing Dean could do to escape the unwanted intrusion. "Relax, Dean. You're only making this harder than it needs be," Cas growled at him, voice thick with lust and moved the finger slowly in and out a few times before adding a second finger, making Dean gasp at the feeling of getting stretched.

Cas carefully worked Dean open, adding a third finger after a while. Dean gritted his teeth although he had to admit that, though strange, the sensation was not painful yet, not even as unpleasant as he had expected. But he did not ask for this. Cas forced it upon him and therefore he hated it and just wanted it to be over quickly even though his dick seemed to have a different opinion. It was now completely hard and longing to be touched.

But that was not what Cas had in mind. Instead he removed his fingers and quickly took off his pants and boxers, freeing his own very hard cock, which was already glistening with pre-come. He positioned himself at Dean's hole, nudging it, making the hunter hold his breath in fear.

Then Cas pushed in. Slowly at first to overcome the resistance, but once the head was in he pushed forward and buried himself fully in Dean's tight hotness with one powerful thrust. Dean released the breath he'd been holding, crying out at the pain and burning from Castiel's cock filling him so suddenly. The fingers had not prepared him for Cas' size.

Cas held himself in that position, leaning forward until his chest was flat against Dean's back so he could put his mouth next to his ear. "I told you I would destroy you if you didn't accept me as your new god. This is nothing, so you better do as I say or I will make good on that promise," he growled, feeling the human underneath and around him shudder at his words. With a smile he lifted himself of Dean's back and, having given him enough time to adjust to the cock in his ass, started to move in a hard but steady rhythm.

As the pain slowly subsided and pleasure took over Dean had to bite his lips to suppress a moan but he couldn't prevent his ass muscles from rhythmically clenching and unclenching and massaging Cas' cock as the self-proclaimed god fucked him mercilessly. Cas could feel the change in Dean, the reluctant acceptance of the pleasure starting to take over. He changed his position a bit to get a better angle and with the next thrust he slammed against Dean's prostate.

At the sudden intensified burst of pleasure Dean couldn't withhold a moan any longer and now that Cas hit his prostate every time Dean vocalized the pleasure he was feeling loudly. He could tell that he was close to the edge, even without having been touched. And Cas seemed to be close as well, because he was losing his rhythm and was grunting and breathing hard down on Dean's back. When Cas finally came hot inside him Dean thought he was ready, too. But for some reason he just couldn't take that final step.

As Castiel rode out his orgasm he used his powers to deny the human beneath him that same release. He wasn't done with Dean yet. When his dick was spent he pulled out with a wet pop.

"Cas," Dean complained, looking completely wanton now with the need to come almost overwhelming.

"What Dean? What do you want to tell me?" he asked, knowing exactly what Dean wanted but wanting to hear him say it out loud.

Dean remained silent, just moaned quietly and squirmed, trying to find an edge that would provide some friction against his aching dick. Cas watched him for a moment before grabbing the throbbing length to start stroking it slowly. Dean moaned louder and tried to thrust into Cas' hand but the touch remained light, just barely making contact and certainly not creating enough friction for Dean.

"Profess your love and I will let you come," Cas told him, giving Dean's dick a sharp tug that made the hunter's body jerk in response, before returning to his light stroking.

"Please, Cas…," Dean whimpered, the words mingled with groans and hard to make out. For a moment Cas thought that maybe Dean was already too far gone to even process what he wanted from him, but then Dean apparently gathered his thoughts.

"I won't," he managed to say before the rest of his words became unintelligible as Cas started to stroke harder, bringing him closer still but not close enough. Dean squirmed and begged for Cas to let him come but with his powers Cas just held him there, right at the edge of orgasm. Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine," he cried. "Whatever. I profess, nuuuh, whatever you, ahhh, want. Just let me coooo," he screamed the last part as Cas finally allowed Dean to come with a few quick, hard strokes of his hand.

Dean came harder than he could ever remember and as the waves of his orgasm washed over him they crushed him underneath their weight and he blacked out.

When he woke up again he was cold and alone, and sweat and come, his own on his stomach and Cas' running down his legs, were drying on his body making him feel sticky and dirty. He experimentally moved his hands to find them unbound and slowly he pushed himself up, his whole body aching and protesting the movement. Sore and stiff he walked over to the corner of the room where Cas had left his clothes in a neat pile, to get dressed.

Cas was nowhere in sight and he better stayed away because if Dean ever laid eyes on him again he was going to kill the bastard for what he had done to him or die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the feedback so far :) It's always great to know someone is enjoying my writing. Okay, chapter two is here and I think there'll be one more chapter to come to complete this story.**

**Again thanks to my awesome beta CastielandMexx. You successfully kept me from doing too much work tonight but it was worth it ;D**

* * *

><p>When Dean finally walked through Bobby's front door hours later he was dead on his feet. It had been one hell of a night and he was exhausted and hurting but glad to see Sam and Bobby still awake and sitting at the kitchen table. At least Cas hadn't lied about sending them back to Bobby's.<p>

"Dean! Thank g….thank goodness, you're here. Are you alright?" Sam exclaimed when he spotted his older brother.

"I'm fine," Dean lied and forced a smile onto his face. "Just tired from the drive here. Which reminds me, Bobby? There's a car out back that probably shouldn't be found. I can take care of it in the morning."

"Don't worry about it boy. I'm on it," the older hunter gruffly told him and got up to go outside.

"What the hell happened to you? What did he do to you? How did you get away?" Sam immediately started bombarding Dean with questions.

"Nothing happened. I bowed and he let me go," Dean told Sam. "And now please stop asking questions okay? I need a drink, a shower and a few hours of sleep, in exactly that order. Tomorrow you can ask me all you want."

Thankfully Sam just nodded and turned towards the cabinet where Bobby kept the liquor to get some for his brother. When Sam had his back turned on him Dean carefully sat down, wincing slightly at the pain in his ass. Damn, he was still very sore and the couple of hours in a car seat hadn't helped.

But when Sam returned to the table, a glass, filled with amber liquid, in his hand, Dean had put on a straight face again and gratefully accepted the glass from his brother. He downed the liquor at once enjoying the burn as it slid through his throat and the warmth it created as it settled in his stomach. He set the glass back down on the table and got up to go upstairs and finally take a shower to wash away all the filth from Cas' 'lesson'.

"He just let you go?" Sam asked again when Dean had almost reached the stairs.

Dean turned around to look at his brother. "That's what I said."

"Just like that."

"Well, we talked for a while and I did what he wanted, accepted him as my new god," Dean told him, internally cringing at the memory. "Dude can be very convincing." That wasn't even a lie.

Dean turned towards the stairs again and was already a few steps up when Sam called after him, "We've been waiting here for you for over twenty-four hours."

That made Dean stop in his movement for second. He was glad that Sam couldn't see the shock that was probably evident on his face now. How long had he been unconscious?

The shower really helped Dean to feel better and he stayed so long underneath the soothing spray, until there was no more hot water left. When he came back down the stairs to make his bed on the couch, Sam got up to go to bed now himself. Apparently he had only waited for Dean to come back downstairs. He gave Dean another worried look as he passed him, which Dean ignored. He didn't want to talk about what had happened. He couldn't talk about it. And right now he really needed to sleep.

He sighed as he finally lay down on the couch, his aching muscles relaxing, and he fell asleep almost instantly. But the sleep didn't bring the calm he had hoped for. Instead it brought more terror as Cas suddenly invaded his dream. For a moment he wasn't sure whether Cas was really there or whether this was simply a nightmare, forcing him to relive his last encounter with the new god.

But the location was different and even though the words Cas said to him were familiar he could tell that this wasn't merely a dream. Fuck.

"Bow down to me, your Lord," Cas had said and Dean was too shocked for a moment to react at all. Suddenly he felt a force flowing over him, bringing him to his knees.

"I said, bow down," Cas growled at him and held him on the floor. Dean couldn't move and just stared as Cas came closer.

"Get away from me you monster," he spat when Cas put his hand on top of his head, smoothing his hair. Dammit, Dean thought as he flinched at the touch. He had sworn to try and kill the bastard and now he came to him in a dream and Dean couldn't do anything, not even move. And Cas was mocking him by petting his head.

"I'm going to need your help, Dean. And you are going to help me," he told him and grabbed his chin forcing him to look up into the ice-cold blue eyes, when Dean attempted to shake his head.

"Yes, you will," the new god said and then vanished, leaving Dean to crumple onto the ground in his own dream. He was shaking from fear and adrenalin and he needed a moment to realize that Cas hadn't actually done anything to him this time.

He was just beginning to relax and the dream changed into a pleasant scene when a hand on his shoulder roughly shook him awake. Groaning he came back to consciousness, still refusing to open his eyes.

"Whatever it is, it can wait till morning," he said angrily, thinking it was Sam or Bobby standing there next to the couch.

"I will not wait till morning," a gruff voice that belonged neither to Sam nor to Bobby, informed him.

Dean's eyes shot open and he sat up, scrambling to get as much distance between him and Cas as possible. This time it wasn't a dream. This time Cas was really there and Dean had not had enough time to prepare for this. He didn't know what to do but that didn't really matter that much because Cas knew exactly what he wanted Dean to do.

He grabbed the hunter by the front of his shirt and pulled him close, dragging him across the couch when Dean tried to resist.

"You will help me punish everyone who defies me. You will be my human bait and there's nothing you can do about it, so you better obey. You're only making things harder for yourself," Cas told him, holding him in an iron grip.

Dean knew that he was right. There was no way he could overpower Cas so he might as well obey and save himself some trouble but that just wasn't in his nature. He had to struggle, had to at least try, because if he didn't it would mean that he was broken. And he had the feeling that no matter what he did Cas would somehow interpret his behavior as 'disobedient' and punish him just for fun. So when Cas loosened his grip he struggled with all his might and actually managed to break free and jump off the couch, ducking underneath Cas still outstretched arms. Though were he was going he didn't know. There was nowhere to hide from this thing his friend, his angel had become. Probably not even the most powerful sigils could banish a god.

Cas wasn't too concerned with his flight. Almost lazily he followed and grabbed Dean and threw him into a wall so hard that Dean's head swam for a moment and he slid down to the floor. He closed his eyes until the room stopped spinning and the throbbing in his head eased. When he opened them again Cas was standing right in front of him and he had opened his pants and pushed down his boxers so that his half hard cock was right in Dean's face.

Dean jerked back and hit his head against the wall again. "Hell, no," he yelled when Cas just stepped closer and pulled Dean up onto his knees. The hunter was now effectively trapped between Cas and the wall so he did the only thing that was left for him to do and he pressed his lips together as fiercely as he could.

Cas smiled cruelly and calmly stroked himself completely hard and then swiped his tip across Dean's lips several times, leaving a smear of pre-come there after a while. Dean was mortified and just wanted this to be over. But it wasn't going to be that easy, he realized, when Cas used his free hand to take a hold of his face, his fingers digging into his cheeks with a determined brutality and finally Dean couldn't take it any longer and opened his mouth to make the pain go away.

Cas quickly shoved his dick into the opening and fisted his hand into Dean's hair holding his head in place. "If I so much as feel your teeth against my skin you will dearly regret it," he threatened and then started thrusting into Dean's mouth.

At first Dean didn't do anything, just endured Cas fucking his mouth and making him choke occasionally. But then he figured that maybe things would be over faster if he actively participated and sucked Cas off. He had never done this before. He had only ever been on the receiving end of a blow-job but he knew what felt good to him so he tried to apply the knowledge.

Tentatively he pushed his tongue against the underside of the cock and licked along it with every thrust. This got him a moan from Cas and he used his tongue more, trying out what was possible, listening to the sounds coming from Cas to see if he was doing the right thing. Humming worked well, too. The small vibrations around his dick seemed to be almost enough to send Cas over the edge so to get there faster Dean finally hollowed his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could.

Cas moaned loudly and his thrusts became harder and faster. He was close now, Dean could tell, and tried to push away. He really didn't want him to come in his mouth. But Cas didn't let him move one inch. He held on tighter and with a groan pushed his cock all the way into Dean's mouth, forcing him to deep-throat him. The convulsions of Dean's throat around his cock as the hunter gagged were enough to finally make him erupt down Dean's throat and into Dean's mouth and on his face as he pulled out and Dean didn't swallow fast enough.

When it was over he pulled his pants back up and turned to Dean as if nothing had happened. "I'll be back when I need you," he informed him and left.

Dean stayed right were he was for a little longer until he remembered whose house he was in and that Sam or Bobby could come downstairs any time and find him there on the floor against the wall with come smeared all over his face. Quickly he went to the bathroom to clean himself up and then poured himself another shot from a bottle from Bobby's stash to wash away the taste of Cas in his mouth. Then he tried to get some more sleep but he lay awake for a long time.

The next morning he woke up to the smell of coffee. He was still exhausted. The last night hadn't been exactly refreshing. When he came into the kitchen Sam poured him a mug of coffee without Dean needing to ask. He probably didn't look too well.

"About Cas…," he started to say when he had finished his coffee.

"You wanna tell me now what he did to you?" Sam asked when Dean didn't continue but Dean just shook his head.

"No. But trust me; he has really gone dark side. We need to do something about him. Fast." He didn't think he could survive another one of Cas' punishments. At least he didn't think he'd want to survive another one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. And of course thanks to the awesome CastielandMexx for helping me. Speaking of whom, you should read her story 'Just trying to help', it's really good :)**

**This is the last chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't have been more wrong. He did live through many more of Cas' 'punishments' while the Winchester brothers struggled and failed to stop the self-proclaimed god. For months they did nothing but trying to find Cas and somehow stop him. They didn't even get close but since there was nothing else for them to do they kept trying.<p>

Cas had apparently been serious when he had told them he'd be a better god and he had started to rid the world of any evil of the supernatural kind. There was hardly any work left for hunters and eventually, when it was fairly clear that all their attempts to get to Cas were futile, Sam decided to change his life and go back to school.

"Look, I know this is important to you but I feel that we're not getting anywhere," Sam told his brother when they had returned from following another lead that had turned out to be just a wild-goose chase. Again.

"If Cas doesn't want to be found then we won't find him. I think we should get on with our lives."

Since Dean hadn't been able to tell Sam that he actually saw Cas on an almost regular basis, this had been the end of the conversation and of their hunting life together and with a few fake references Sam had quickly gotten into college again.

Dean had continued with his life as a hunter, only now alone, with the occasional help from Bobby. He really missed Sam's company and felt lonely very often but that didn't stop him from going hunting. It was all he knew to do and he was good at it. And every once in a while a vengeful spirit would show up and he could take care of it. Those moments made him feel like himself again, a feeling he rarely got anymore since Cas' ascension.

And of course Cas would come and see him and use him as he saw fit, like he had done since the day he had told them that he was their new god. After he had told him that he needed his help to punish the angels which had sided with Raphael it hadn't taken long until he had really picked Dean up for that task one night.

Dean hadn't really had to do anything. Cas had just left him somewhere in a desert as bait to draw out the other angels so Cas could kill them. Slaughter them one by one was more like it, as Dean had learned the first time and he had been shocked and appalled.

The second time he had tried to warn the angels who showed up. It hadn't been of any use since they hadn't believed him and Cas had had no trouble killing them. But Dean had been severely punished afterwards, so severely that only then he had realized that Cas really had been lenient with him until then. His new lord had stripped him naked and whipped his ass and back so hard that Dean hadn't been able to sleep on his back or sit down comfortably for days. It had been very hard hiding his condition from Sam.

After that incident he hadn't openly defied Cas anymore, although he didn't obey every order right away. But he was careful not to cross a certain obscure line. He had quickly figured out that Cas would fuck him now matter how well he behaved so he had acted out within reason. But even that had stopped after a while and he now accepted his hopeless position. He had even learned to kind of enjoy whatever Cas did to him and when he didn't do anything stupid Cas wasn't unreasonably cruel.

At first Dean had been terrified when he noticed that he was starting to enjoy his sessions with Cas. It had started when Cas had returned him to another dingy motel room one night after having used him without giving Dean his release. Dean had immediately gone into the bathroom to take a shower and had unconsciously started to jerk himself off because he'd had a boner ever since Cas had picked him up. When he had realized what he was doing he was shocked though and had turned the shower to ice cold instead of finishing what he had started.

But it had happened again and eventually he had given in to his body's needs and when he had one day caught himself fingering his own hole it hadn't appalled him as much it would have a few months earlier. He had slowly become Cas' fuck-toy and without wanting it he started to almost look forward to his meetings with Cas because then at least he wasn't alone. And because a small part of him felt disgusted with himself he accepted any kind of punishment, feeling that he deserved it.

So when he woke to find Cas standing next to his bed he didn't fight. He just waited for Cas to make a move, to indicate what he wanted to do.

Cas grabbed Dean's wrist and zapped them somewhere Dean had never been before. It was some kind of cave or a dungeon maybe, very dark and bleak. Cas let go of Dean to light some torches and Dean had a chance to look around. It was indeed some kind of cave with a smooth stone floor made of polished gray marble, which was unnaturally warm to the touch, as were the walls. They were made of the same material only not polished but rough, the crystals shining in the light of the torches.

There were no exits so there was no way in or out if you couldn't teleport. There was no way out for Dean. Not on his own.

A few chairs stood against the walls and Cas was now dragging one of them to the center of the room, sitting down on it facing Dean.

"Dean. Come here," he said now, the first words he had spoken to Dean all night. "Kneel," he commanded when Dean was standing in front of him and put a hand on the man's shoulder to get him into the right position.

"You know what to do," was the next thing he said and Dean did. He opened Cas' pants and took out his already hard cock, quickly sucking it into his mouth. By now Dean was very experienced at this sort of activity and while he pleasured Cas with practiced strokes of his tongue the god was gently stroking the hunter's head, gripping his hair tightly as he came in Dean's mouth.

Dean cleaned him with his tongue and put his clothes back in order and Cas petted his head once more before pushing Dean away.

"You're getting really good at this," he told him and Dean felt strangely proud at that rare compliment. "Now strip and then I want to see you pleasure yourself."

Dean immediately complied and was quickly lost in his lust and knowing that Cas was watching turned him on even more. He didn't even notice that another person had joined Cas and was now watching him, too. Not until he came with a shout and heard someone applauding him.

"So that's how you celebrate a successful business transaction," a familiar voice with a Scottish accent said. "I like your style, Cas. I wish I could have been here sooner."

Dean looked up and sure enough he saw Crowley standing next to Cas. He felt humiliated now but there was nothing he could do about that. Crowley had already seen everything and Cas' looking at him with pride made Dean feel better immediately.

"I think we can arrange an encore, just for you," the god now said to the King of Hell, who stared for a moment and then nodded. And the bulge in his black pants told Dean that the demon was really excited about that prospective.

"Dean. Get up on all fours and prepare yourself," Cas now commanded and Dean obeyed, not even stopping to think what this might mean. Slicking his fingers with his own come that was still on his stomach and on the floor beneath him he started to slowly push one finger in, moaning loudly as he did that.

Crowley watched him intently, rubbing his palm across his crotch shamelessly. When he watched Dean add a second finger the demon almost moaned along with the hunter and when Dean finally pushed a third finger inside himself Crowley's hand slipped inside his pants to stroke his erection in the same rhythm as Dean was fucking himself with his own fingers.

When the demon was close to coming in his pants Cas grabbed his arm to stop further movement. "He's all yours if you want him," he offered, pointing at Dean who was writhing on the floor moaning and gasping loudly.

Crowley was too close to coming, too desperate for his release to question the motives behind this offer and he quickly stepped out of his clothes and knelt down next to Dean. Without further ado he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled his fingers out of his ass and then positioned the hunter just like he wanted him, on his knees, legs spread and chest against the floor. He put one hand on Dean's neck to hold him down and then quickly entered him making Dean scream at the sudden painful intrusion.

Only now did Dean realize what was happening, that Cas was letting Crowley fuck him and he tried to squirm away and buck the demon off. But his efforts were in vain. Crowley only held him down with more force and his movements had the opposite effect of what he wanted as he moved against Crowley impaling himself even more on the demon's cock. But it wasn't until Cas told him to that he stopped struggling and accepted what was happening.

"Dean," Cas warned as he saw his pet trying to get away and immediately Dean stilled.

It didn't take Crowley long to come. A few more hard, punishing thrusts into Dean's ass made him spill hot and wet inside Dean. He hit Dean's prostate a few times but not enough for Dean to come as well and when Crowley pulled out of him and got up Dean gave a small whimper of disappointment at the sudden feeling of emptiness and was about to beg to be allowed to come when Cas gave him a stern look. He shut up immediately only shuddering slightly, his cock achingly hard and full.

"That was…pleasant," Crowley told Cas as he got dressed and then vanished without another word.

Cas went over to Dean and put a hand on the hunter's back. He zapped the two of them back into the motel room where Dean had been when Cas had come to get him and with a little more of his mojo he cleaned Dean from Crowley's come and got rid of his own clothes. Then he lay down on the bed behind Dean and entered him slowly and almost gently, reaching around Dean to stroke his cock when he was fully sheathed inside him.

"You did well tonight, Dean," he whispered as he rocked his hips against Dean, stroking him in the same rhythm. "Crowley is in my debt now, without even knowing it. But he will know it. And it's all thanks to you."

Dean moaned as Cas slowly but surely rocked and stroked them towards orgasm and a little bit later they both came together. Cas bit Dean's shoulder to muffle his scream but Dean, not having anything in front of him, screamed out his pleasure for all the neighbors to hear. He didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Cas, even though they were done now, hadn't left. In fact the god had thrown an arm over Dean's body, holding him close. And, although in the back of his mind Dean still realized how wrong this entire situation was, he felt warm and safe and fell asleep happily for the first time in a long time.


End file.
